With the constant development of liquid crystal display technology, liquid crystal display panels have been widely applied to flat panel display televisions, notebook computers, smart phones and various other consumer electronic products. To resolve the problem that the viewing angle of conventional liquid crystal display panels is too narrow, a fringe field switching (FFS) liquid crystal display panel has been developed in the industry, which is characterized mainly in that a common electrode and the pixel electrodes are disposed in different planes of an array substrate (also referred to as thin film transistor substrate) and a wide viewing angle specification is achieved by using an electric field generated by a voltage difference between the common electrode and the pixel electrodes.
For conventional fringe field switching liquid crystal display panels, response time is an important determining factor of image quality. Generally, the response time includes two parts: rising time and falling time, the response time being a sum of the rising time and the falling time. In the rising time, liquid crystal molecules rotate under the electric field between the common electrode and the pixel electrodes. Therefore, the rising time can be easily controlled. Currently, many methods have been developed for shortening the rising time, but the falling time, which is dependent on the restoration of elastic forces between liquid crystal molecules, cannot be easily controlled. Currently, there is still no method capable of effectively shortening the falling time to further shorten the response time of the liquid crystal display panel.